<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>mcyt child one shots by shsl_loser</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559063">mcyt child one shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shsl_loser/pseuds/shsl_loser'>shsl_loser</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:02:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shsl_loser/pseuds/shsl_loser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>kid fics kid fics kid fics kid fics</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>mcyt child one shots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ayo request anything you want as long as there's<br/>-no shipping (especially incest)<br/>-no sexualising minors<br/>-no smut (a given but i have to specify because some people are nasty)<br/>-i will probably update this list</p><p>please detail the prompts you're gonna send in!</p><p>feel free to slide everyone's ages around (e.g george being 12 and dream being 14)</p><p>also please specify the reason why the people in you prompt are kids (did they get hit by a potion, time travel, or are they just straight-up kids, etc)</p><p>request away!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>